


The Baby Mishaps!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: By total accident Harry gets turned into an infant no more then a year old!  What is the wizarding world going to do? How long will he remain a baby? Can they keep this a secret from Voldemort? Ir will he try and target Harry a second time? Who will take care of potter?





	

"Neville! What did you do?" Hermione cried in horror as Harry had just been engulfed by a bright light conjured by Neville's wand.

Everyone watched in horror as the light grew smaller and smaller and then vanished.

Hermione's mouth dropped as did the rest of the Hogwart's students.

Sitting on the floor where Harry had just been standing was now a very naked, jet black hair and green eyed baby, the baby appeared to be about a year old.

MgGonagall hurried to the naked baby who was wailing loudly.

"Alright class, while I'm gone I want you all to go ahead and just start on your homework."

MgGonagall removed her scarf and wrapped it around the infant before carrying him from the room leaving the shock striken Griffendors still staring into space.

MgGonagall went straight up to Dumbledore hoping she wouldn't meet Umbrige along the way.

She didn't want her taking it in her head to ask to many questions before a solution could be found.

Knocking on tbe door she tried to soothe the infant as best she could.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore opened the door.

"What is this Minerva?"

"It Seems Professor Dumbledore that we have a slight problem and its going to take delicate proceedings ."

He nodded ready for the worst.

"Professor, Mr. Longbottom had another accident in class, and well somehow he managed to magically turn Mr. Potter into an infant!" She explained.

Dumbledore looked down his nose at Harry with concern.

"Send secretly for both Severus and Poppy." He instructed Minerva.

Nodding she hurried to do as told.

She stopped first up stairs at the Hospital Wing and almost screamed mentally when she saw Umbridge.

"Poppy, may I borrow you when you're free, Albus has requested your presence for an urgent matter." 

The woman removed her gloves and headed up stairs. 

Minerva next hurried down to the dungeons.

"Severus, can you come with me for a moment? Albus needs you a moment." She called in.

Several threats to his students later and they were soon headed upstairs.

Entering Dumbledore's office he stood beside Poppy.

Dumbledore lifted a sqawling child into his lap and rocked him until he calmed down.

"I called both of you up here because we have a slight mishaps that maybe one of you can fix."

Holding the child out for them to see 

 "it appears Mr. Longbottom had an accident in class and managed to turn Mr. Potter into an infant of no more then possibly a year old." Dumbledore explained.

Poppy and Severus both stared at the drolling infant who now was chewing on Dumbledore's sleeve.

Poppy took the baby and inspected him closely.

 "do you happen to know the words that Neville used?"

"No words were actually spoken, you see Neville got startled and his wand sporatically sent out the spell that hit Potter."

Poppy sighed "without actually knowing what spell was used there's no way to fix this."

"So you are saying Potter will have to grow up with his Aunt and Uncle all over again?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore was the one that answered that.

"No, sending him back is impossible if this is irreversible, it would be impossible to explain this incident to the muggles."

"So what will we do with him?" Severus asked.

"Well he will have to go to one of the Order, somebody that can be trusted." Dumbledore responded.

"Okay who can be trusted with something as important as Potter?" Severus inquired.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and placed the child into Snape's hands before starting to walk away.

Snape held the boy by the back of the diaper away from himself.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"I want you to take care of him, to raise him until he's old enough to go up against Voldemort."

Snape's mouth fell open in horror.

"You mean you trust me with with a baby?" Severus asked.

"Severus I'd trust you with my life." Dumbledore shot back trustingly.

"also the well known fact that you can't stand Potter would make you the last person they would expect to find harboring the boy." 

Seeing the green orbs that were so familiar he sighed.

"Fine I'll take him but only temporarily until you find a more suitable situation for him I know nothing about kids. "

Dumbledore and the others left the room without another word leaving Severus standing alone in the headmaster's office staring at Harry.


End file.
